


Rick's birthday

by Caren_a



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Incest, It would have been a fluff story but it's a porn, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, poor beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren_a/pseuds/Caren_a
Summary: It's Rick birthday  and he and Morty find their own way to celebrate it.





	Rick's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So... as you will see I'm bad at summaries as I am bad to explain things in notes.  
> Last night I wanted to rite a fanfic about Rick and Morty and I had no ideas to develop, but then I smoked a joint and this is what came out. I would have liked to write a fluff or at least something mind blowing where Rick and his grandson talk about life, universe and the passing of time, but as usual it came out as porn. This is my first fanfic about them and the first published on this site. As you will notice english is not my first language, so if you see some mistakes done too many times tell me. And don't forget to comment and tell me what you think about this crap came out when I was high.  
> Love,  
> Caren_a

Rick has never been an expansive person, he has never used to express his feelings and even he cares so much about his family (except for Jerry, of course) he has always prefered to sip from his flask than think about these boring things.  
And that night, even if it was his birthday's one, it was a usual day like the others, working on weird inventions and drinking until sickness. 

Since he abandoned his ex-wife and Beth to live a crazy life in the space who made him a terrorist he couldn't remember a year where he actually celebrate it, days were so different between themselves, but every night the story was always the same,drowning all his worries,fears and memories in the vodka or whatever was in that fucking flask.  
He felt like the room was the hold of a ship with a very rough sea,everything went up,then down and vice versa, forcing him to stop because of the increasing nausea.  
"Shit, seems tonight I need to take a break."  
So the old man throw his work behind him, sighing while taking his flask for another sip. 

Then, a knock on the door caught his attention.  
"H-hey Rick, whatcha doin'?" Said with a feeble voice his grandson, entering and closing the door.  
"N-nothing much Morty, I-I think I'll just going to chill a bit tonight" Replied Rick while sitting on his chair and putting his feet on the working table.  
"You know, today's my birEEUGHthday, i-it's just a gift I do to myself today."  
Morty take another chair and he sit next to him with a curious gaze.  
"So aren't you celebrating it with a devastating party or something like that?"  
"You know Morty what I think about celebrating these kind of things" replied the older man putting both his hands behind his head "marriages, anniversaries birthdays... just a bunch of shitty unuseful social conventions. T-then why should I remember to m-myself that am I a year nearer to becoming dust?"  
In a certain sense the grandson expected that kind of reply by Rick and this made him letting a sigh, eye-rolling. 

Rick, turning to him got bothered by the other's reaction.  
"W-what the fuck do you want Morty? You want me to tEEUGHell that is a fuckin' cool thing becoming older? That maybe we should had organized a party with the family with a supermarket cake and the no-ending Jerry's bullshits that have I already have to hear every fuckin' day? No way M-Morty!"  
"At the least you should have told about your birthday to mom... You know that she cares about those things"  
Without caring about his words Rick he made another sip.

Then he started to shake the flask.  
"Shit, it's empty!" Exclaimed, throwing it somewhere.  
After a moment of Rick staring off into space he broke the silence.  
"M-Morty! You want to celebrate this shitty day,don't you?"  
"Kind of,what do you have in mind?"  
"MMh under the desk,take the bottle, t-the vodka's one." Said Rick while getting up and exiting from the room, returning with two glasses.  
He poured the Vodka into them and he gave one to his grandson.  
"C-cheers Morty! To anEEUGHother shitty birthday! " Exclaimed, making the two glasses touch and with one gulp all the drink was already gone.  
Morty stared at the glass, not really sure about drinking all that Vodka. He had barely drunk in his whole life and because he knew Rick too well, he already imagined that night things would have gone fucked up.  
"C'mon M-Morty! It's my birthday! Don't you want to make grandpa's happy? Gulp it down,Morty"  
The younger took a deep breath and he drank, already knowing that he'll had been going to regret this.

And so it was. The worst action that a 15 years old boy could do was "partying" with Rick and his iron liver, alcohol running like a river with the no-ending reserve of bottles.

They didn't know what time was, how long did they drink? Who knows.

Morty had his head on the working table, like if his neck wasn't able anymore to sustain it. Half-eyed and totally confused was watching his grandpa who hadn't stopped yet.  
"M-morty this was the bEEUGHest birthday ever" And he took another sip.  
The boy wanted to reply, but his brain was like turned-off.  
"Hey, are you a-alive?" Said Rick while shaking his grandson's shoulders.  
"Kind of, I-I don't feel very well Rick" Morty felt dizzy and there was like a war in his stomach. "B-but at least you had your party, if we can define this like that"  
"You're a good boy, Morty, a real good boy." Replied the grandpa, putting his arm against his grandson's shoulders, patting them.  
Rick always had a thing for Morty, since he was born he's always been his favourite but during the last years has turned to something ethically wrong. The attraction towards must be been segregated in the deep of his thoughts and emotions, but under alcohol's influence even the most forbidden things were hard to keep inside himself. 

It was weird for him have all this worries about his actions, he knew he was a terrible person, selfish, alcoholic, he fucked aliens and humans without care, wrong or right for him had no sense, he had always whatever he wanted, that's why in the end his life was totally fucked up.

But about Morty... he simply couldn't. But for how long he would have been able to keep all inside himself?

During his flow of thoughts Rick didn't notice Morty putting his head on his shoulder, wrapping softly his waist with his thin arms.

You play with fire,you know Morty?  
It happened too quickly.

Rick took his grandson's chin and he gently put his lips to the other's.

Morty suddenly open his eyes widely and pulled his grandson away.

They were staring at each other in, his innocent glance who was trying to decipher what those ice-cold eyes were thinking right now, so enigmatic and mysterious.

The silence filled the room,like there were them only in the whole universe in that moment. 

Rick after few minutes took a deep breath and decided to break the silence.  
"M-morty I didn't mean to do this, uh it was this shitty alcohol... let's just forget about it,ok?"  
Morty didn't say a word,keeping to stare at him.  
"M-Morty?"

unexpectedly the brunet approached him and he kissed the other back.

"UH? What the fuck does this mean? I'm a crazy old man, but you're totally fucked up."  
"Rick, I j-just think that we've just gone beyond the limit that we shouldn't have passed, at this point w-who really cares anymore?"  
"Have you lost your shitty mind M-Morty? I'm your fucking grandpa and most important, you're only 15!"  
The brunet held the other's hands, his cheeks blushed and his legs trembling.  
"T-this is what I want. Tell me that is w-wrong, tell me w-whatever the fuck you want, my opinion will not change." Said kissing Rick another time. "And maybe it's because of the alcohol, but... I-I really like you Rick, more than a grandpa and m-more than a friend."  
"T-that's really gross, all of this situation is fucking gEEUGHross, but i would lie to myself if I'd tell you tha I don't feel attracted towards you. I mean Morty, just tell me to stop if you don't want to do something and I'll listen to you,ok?"  
The grandson nodded and hugged him, starting to kiss his neck slowly, until he reached the mouth.

Rick felt the fire of libido inside him growing so intensely that those kisses weren't enough anymore. He took Morty's chin abruptly, putting his tongue violently in the boy's mouth. 

The brunet kissed back to them, slowly moving his hand from the chest to the increasing erection of the other,then pushing it strongly,starting to remove the belt and unbuttoning the trousers.  
"Oh God, M-morty you really know where to push to make your grandpa happy".

Rick quickly removed his lab coat and he sat on the chair.

"Come here baby,make to your grandpa a gift for his birthday."  
Morty got down on his hands and knees, opening the last of Rick trousers' button and with one stroke he removed them and the pants.

Gently he took Rick's cock and putting it near his mouth, licking from the base to the top. The feeling of that clammy hot tongue trough his penis made him moaning.

Then the grandson put the dick deep in inside his mouth starting a blowjob, interrupting it sometimes to make another licking, that made the other feeling over th moon.  
"Jeeez M-morty, you do it better than a slut" Said placing his hands on the brunet's head and pulling it as his cock went directly to the throat of the boy "Go deeper,g-go deeper for me, you grandpa's whore"  
To and fro, to and fro, until his boner was ready for the real round.

Morty put Rick's penis outside his mouth,continuing massaging it, while placed a hungry kiss on the grandpa's lips. They started another session of snogging,until the grandson bit too strongly and a little rivulet of blood started to came out. The other touched it and he saw the tiny drop. Widening his ice-blue eyes he smirked wickedly.  
"You little shit are gonna pay for this."  
Violently he hit the brunet on the wall, blocking him with his arms, biting and sucking his neck, making hickeis. 

With one hand he unzipped Morty's jeans and putting it inside the pants started to prepare the grandson's entrance. At first with one finger, then with two, enjoying the moanings of the others.  
"R-Rick, I don't know i-if I'm ready for this." Said Morty, with a trembling voice, feeling his knees have could abandon him in any moment.  
"Don't be a bitch, M-Morty it'd be good, I promise " Replied kissing gently the grandson on his cheek. "Now just wEEUGHide your legs a bit"  
Rick lowered the other's pants and jeans, spitting first on his two fingers for lubrificating and then he took his hard cock and he did the same.  
" T-that's gross!"  
"Do you, Do you think that we're in a fucking plastic porn, Morty? Did you except the lube or something, or do you have the power to auto-lubrificate your shitty butthole? T-the real sex is dirty, M-morty" Replied Rick upset.  
"But..."  
The brunet didn't even had the time to reply that the granddad had already put his dick deeply inside him.  
"AAaah i-it hurts!!" M-morty gritted his teeth to resist, feeling a mix between pleasure and pain, not even imaging that its first time would have been like this, especially with his grandfather.  
Moans came from both, both excited because of the forbidding attraction and the fear of being surprised by Beth and the others.  
"M-morty are you enjoying it?" Said Rick spanking him violently and continuing to go to and fro "Do you enjoy your grandpa knockin' up your slutty ass, uh Morty?"  
"Y-yeah, don't stop p-please!"  
Several minutes passed, until both came.

Exhausted Rick put out his dick, making some of the cum flew out from Morty's back.  
"Jeez Morty, we made it" Said the grandpa drinking another glass after got sit on the chair.  
The brunet redressed himself, panting exhausted.  
"S-sit on my knees baby, you deserve some cuddles from your grandpa."  
Morty with his legs trembling sit on Rick's legs, hugging him.  
"You're a good boy M-Morty, totally fucked up, but always a good boy." 

And he placed a kiss on his grandson's mouth, caressing his brown curls.

"I-it's all about our genes Rick" exclaimed laughing and he kissed the other back.  
"W-what the fuck are you doing?!"  
Rick turned his head quickly to the door. The whole family was standing up there, totally scandalised.  
  
"Oh shit, Beth."


End file.
